Hero
A is a title given to a young maiden with a widespread of divine abilities granted to them by the Yusha System or Sakimori System. They are able to resonate with the Shinju and therefore are able to use the system. They are all generally in late elementary to middle school. All the heroes are guided with a Miko with the exception of Akihara Sekka and Kohagura Natsume. The heroes along with the Sentinels, are the only beings able to oppose the vertex openly with the Shinju's spiritual energy. Abilities Starting from the third and last hero group, training was no longer needed for heroes as they gained immortal bodies immediately from gaining a Spirit. Thus, the heroes are no more than normal school girls. From the second hero group and the first hero group training was required as they could be killed easily. Using the Yusha System grants them many divine abilities used by the gods. They are given a weapon and a spirit upon activation of the system and the spirit was chosen by their family after the death of Minowa Gin. Although the first heroes were required to bring divine weapons to battle guided to them by oracles. They are represented by a flower as evident by a design on their suit. Such as their Mankai Gauge. Although their flower representation may change. (Ex. Mimori as Sumi represented the Chrysanthemum, while as her original namesake represented the Japanese Morning Glory) The heroes of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero were granted an ability entitled Trump Cards, in times of crisis in battle, the hero would call upon their trump card. They were normally equipped with one, but some were granted two for certain reasons. The Shinju records all documents from the world including mythology. The Yusha System would extract and apply that record to the body of the given hero. All of them were based on youkai or figures in history. A backlash to using one, however, is a mental and physical setback. In Chikage's case herself was convincing her it was not her fault she pushed Wakaba in a potted plant and Yuna's case she died from the miasma buildup. Due to this, trump cards were scrapped entirely with the Yusha System as an armistice to the gods of heaven. The heroes of Yuki Yuna and briefly in Washio Sumi were granted an ability entitled Mankai. After building up energy from blocking or casting a powerful attack their Mankai Gauge would fill one or more petals and after reaching five may release that energy. Mankai imbues the hero with divine energy and immense enhancement of their original weapon. However, as a result of expending much energy from the divine tree, the maiden must give the Shinju a sacrifice. This is known as Sange. To make up for the last part, they are granted an addition to their outfit and a new spirit. With the spirit, they are granted a new weapon as well. They are never given the sacrifices back but an exception would be if one of the heroes come to make the earthly gods believe in humanity's courage. The Sentinals beforehand were granted weaker weapons than the average hero, and a green hue dress with additional armor, stronger than a heroes' to withstand the flames of the World of Flames. After the novel, they were informed they would be given enhanced firepower. History Initially, near the end of the Christan Era, the first heroes were made in an effort to protect the Shinju. The Shinju granted humanity protection and the ability to use divine abilities. The Taisha was formed and utilized the divine abilities into a smartphone app. Shiratori Utano was the first to awaken as a hero and fought using a whip. The Yusha System did not have many abilities and could not materialize weapons. After the events of Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero a Taisha priest informed the sentinals they would uphold the title of a hero. List of Known Heroes * Shiratori Utano * Nogi Wakaba * Takashima Yuna * Koori Chikage * Doi Tamako * Iyojima Anzu * Akihara Sekka * Kohagura Natsume * Washio Sumi * Minowa Gin * Nogi Sonoko * Inubouzaki Fu * Inubouzaki Itsuki * Yuki Yuna * Togo Mimori * Miyoshi Karin * Kusunoki Mebuki * Miroku Yumiko * Yamabushi Shizuku * Kagajou Suzume * 28 other sentinals unnamed Gallery Sacrifice.png|A mural representing the pure girls who are able to use the god's powers. Yns06 02.jpg Chara yuna after.jpg Mimori after.jpg Washio-Hero.png Chara fuu after.jpg Chara itsuki after.jpg Chara karin after.jpg Sonoko-Hero.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.36 AM.png SonokoHeroHY.png Gin-Hero.png Hero Wakaba.png Hero Takashima.png Hero Chikage.png Hero Tamako.png Hero Anzu.png Hero Utano.png Hero Sekka.png Hero Natsume.png Akamineyuna.png RengeHeroHY.png Hero ~ Yuki Yuna .png Hero ~ Togo Mimori.png 6bd81177fa7d689f436f0ee7fe7c71934d0af800.png 010cfeeb8d1e71ab1ff9efa9c582668318b39f5e.png Fa408b20e4e0d56dff0ca1446e538bfa5deb183d.png Hero ~ Miyoshi Karin.png 12a47d24c810bf60efc1dc560cadc2300910603a.jpg DQcYyhMV4AATXCT.jpg 63d8b9260a4cb881155821a13fe3d11c70ae1507.png Db8f13d321c3f7fe40cbbb89cfdf036b9213e59f.png C483e91b87a7164c56d1a87b29cc29df2e731cd2.png 9f79c8b44890bc080b014a6eaee73585b50849e8 zps0mp75hxm.PNG 5a997b207fb4bb855edb74e3d611815d694b7b3c.png 1335470ca50613002ea0bd78e2462491f8db2f9e zpstng0errk.JPG 02bbfff1b0d02b74e4f44ea16d491942ee33fc90 zps2un9lumo.PNG B6bffa1839ab7a9b043d02524c4054333243bc42 zpskgtjidrq.PNG 75de0416c0e1331a75b9a7a9a9bba8c344cda8f6.png (25) Akamine Yuuna.png 1578567685957.png Category:Key Terms Category:Characters